empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 59
EMPIRE Episode 59: The Assault Everest: Out of all of the teams only one didn't show up. Mark: Which one was that, sir? Everest: Team D, also known as Wolf's squad. Team D Spider: Wolf, why are we the only ones ever to be captured? Wolf: We aren't the only ones are we? Spider: Do you still have the tracking device? Wolf: Yea. Do you want to initiate plan vector-c-nine? Spider: Yea, that would be nice. Wolf: Starting it. (the tracker is skillfully flung out of Wolf's pocket and into Spider's hand) Spider: It's a good thing that we practiced this. Wolf: This is why we did practice. Spider: Who should I contact? Wolf: Inferno's team. Spider: Alright, if you say so. Spider dials in Inferno's call number. Inferno, asleep, feels the vibration and wakes up. Inferno (looking over at Mella-Belle): I hope that didn't wake her. He walks out to the front of the ship. Inferno: This is Team C, what is it? Spider: Activate plan vector-c-nine. Inferno: What? Now? Spider: Yea, we're in a bit of trouble. Inferno: Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible. Goodbye. Jackal: Did you get the call? Inferno: Did you get it too? Jackal: No, I just stay up really late, so I overheard. What are you gonna do? Inferno: I have to go. What about you? Jackal: I'll come with you. What about Chris and Mella-Belle? Inferno: She'll understand. I need to tell Chris though. Jackal: Alright, I'll get ready to leave. Inferno: Alright. (he walks to Chris' room and goes in) Hey Chris. Chris: What is it, dad? Inferno: I have to go for a few hours or so. Chris: Where to? Inferno: I have to help Wolf and Spider. Chris: Why are you telling me this? Inferno: I wanted you to tell Mella-Belle, but the more I think about it, the more I want to tell her. Chris: Tell her, then. Inferno: Alright, go back to sleep, son. He walks out and goes back into his and Mella-Belle's room. He walks to her side of the bed and kisses her. Mella-Belle: What is it, hun? Inferno: I have to go save Wolf and Spider. Mella-Belle (fully awake, because he's leaving): How long will you be? Inferno: Maybe a few hours. Mella-Belle: I want to go with you. Inferno: I know, but I have to go with Jackal only. That was the plan. Mella-Belle: Okay, but you owe me when you get back. Inferno: I'll make it up to you. (he kisses her again) Now, get some sleep. Mella-Belle: I'll see you later. Inferno walks out to the small row boat that they're leaving on. Jackal: You ready? Inferno: Yea, let's go. Jackal: You don't look ready. Inferno: Well, this is the first time me and Mella-Belle have been separated since we left Australia. I've just gotten used to our fighting style. Jackal: What about that sword on your back? Inferno: It'll have to do this time. Jackal: Alright, let's set sail! To be continued...